User talk:PirateIzzy
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Monsters/Level/121 - 130 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! 00:26, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Re:Mu Lung Dojo *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FZz61_juSDk *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gvvnayxHMwc *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PRA7KLdFZzU *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6smOP_aMbvQ *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r_uMZ6j6aG8 These are the videos I used for references. Some videos may have some EXP increase in effect, due to using of items, or it taking place during the 2x EXP slot. ::I ran Dojo on Normal and Hard, and you're right. Somehow, the first time I ran both Normal and Hard, the monsters gave the same EXP. The EXP differed the second round. The EXP also differed for the following two rounds which I ran with a friend. I'm not sure what happened the first time, since I wasn't in the 2x EXP slot. :: Re: Duplicates Black Mage Skelegon and Corrupted Skelegon are not duplicates, look closer. There is also no file with the name Black Mage Wyvern. I guess I should have reported the Wyvern change earlier. I noticed it like 2 weeks ago but forgot to mention it, and didn't notice you deleting it. I guess the Skelegons might as well be duplicates, but whatever you say. PirateIzzy (talk) 03:33, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Re: BGMs Bgm28 on the Music page now displays correctly. As for the two links you've provided, listen to the first half second of the two BGMs. The original version starts with a loud horn, and the other starts with 4 beats of drums first, followed by the horn. Re: Party Quest Monsters Most of the PQ mobs are already on the wiki, just not moved to the page yet. I am currently having a school project, so I'll deal with the recent updates first before coming to that one. -- Upcoming GMS Maps Name: Hello there! Could you mind give me the information for GMS Released Theme Dungeon Name/Maps for me to relocate them? Darrylpoh (talk) 02:15, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Dragon Knight/Berserker Ahh sorry, I guessed through the job advancement name 'Dragon Knight's Path' :/ I've updated the templates to reflect that. Thanks [[User:noreplyz|'Noreplyz']] talk 08:51, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Re:Zero Beginner Skills Thanks :) I've added them in. [[User:noreplyz|'Noreplyz']] talk 11:25, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Re: You and I I'm not sure either - I wasn't even here when Richmond was here. I guess we could just make another page for it, (and maybe use the Tab View extension to create a central place for monsters). We shouldn't update the monster list to You&I just yet, just in case people look at the wiki and get confused. P.S. Fanks for the Zero Skills edits :P I don't have an extractor or anything, and I've only been using Southperry extractions. [[User:noreplyz|'Noreplyz']] talk 07:00, February 13, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, I said to use Tab View because it might be too much data on one page. Ahh well, I guess. [[User:noreplyz|'Noreplyz']] talk 10:50, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Adoption/Skills Hi, just noticed the Adoption request - I support you, hopefully it will be ok. I think that, just in case, leave a blog post on this wiki to confirm and make sure the majority support your adoption - and then post a link into the adoption request. I'll leave a message on your adoption request as well, just in case. This is because a requirement is that admins have not logged in for the last 60 days... About Skills, how does the colouring work? I only know that /n means new line, how does the font darkorange fit in? [[User:noreplyz|'Noreplyz']] talk 22:19, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Re: Adoption Yeah... the only way Wikia will agree to your adoption request is to attempt to contact Darrylpoh - they will be ok with it even if he does not respond. [[User:noreplyz|'Noreplyz']] talk 22:36, March 21, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, and add a link to your request for adminship into the Adoption page so that they know you've asked. [[User:noreplyz|'Noreplyz']] talk 23:47, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Class Navigation Do the class icons in the navigation look OK? I've added them for Nova and Sengoku to test how they look. Just wanted a confirmation to see if it'd be a worthy change. [[User:noreplyz|'Noreplyz']] talk 01:19, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Re: Skills What do you mean by it is easier to use? As in it's easier to put in the data? I think that we should move towards the new skill format (it's similar to how I was going to change the skill list pages to the KMS version.) However, prioritise getting new skills and information in and use the old format (or, from now on, new skills can have the new layout and we'll fix up the rest later). [[User:noreplyz|'Noreplyz']]talk 20:51, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Top Magician I tried making it easier by just having a Template:Top Magician for all magician skills. However it's not working - it might be because of the &'s, but i'm not 100% sure. Could you check the code? [[User:noreplyz|'Noreplyz']]talk 12:16, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 04:37, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Rename Images Hey, could you rename the following images: *Images removed by PirateIzzy* as per the standard naming of these images. It's been bugging me :P Also, it might affect Template:Chase, so when you do, can fix that up? Thanks! [[User:noreplyz|'Noreplyz']]talk 08:40, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Re: Wiki Navigation Question I saw the post on D0raemon's talk. It looks like it is done through code here at Wikia.js. [[User:noreplyz|'Noreplyz']]talk 23:53, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Re: Thief Skills Hi, I actually don't have any source/extraction to get the new skills data. Where can I find it (should I just use Southperry?) [[User:noreplyz|'Noreplyz']]talk 22:56, April 14, 2014 (UTC) :Do we need to keep PvP information or not? [[User:noreplyz|'Noreplyz']]talk 00:55, April 15, 2014 (UTC) :What should we do with disambiguation pages? Should we be bundling Night Lord, Shadower and Dual Blade skills together into one 'Thief' page, or do they have separate pages? Also, for Night Walkers, what do we do with them (sometimes they are separate, sometimes they're in the same page). Everything's quite messy :P :Also, are we using Maximum Level: or Master Level:? I've always been using Master Level (for Chase and Zero) but it's all a mix as well. We should decide a standard? [[User:noreplyz|'Noreplyz']]talk 05:52, April 15, 2014 (UTC) :Alright, cool.[[User:noreplyz|'Noreplyz']]talk 21:53, April 16, 2014 (UTC)